Light Machine Guns/Listing
|Text=Edit this tab}} Basic Overview Ultimax 100 (Mk 5 series) The Mk 5 is the starting LMG given to new Specialists. While a little slow and only with moderate accuracy, the main feature of this weapon family is its very controllable recoil, allowing it to comfortably engage targets at medium distances. M96 Series The M96 series is similar to the Mk 5 family as it is a fairly accurate and stable platform (though slightly less controllable), with the benefit of some more damage and a faster rate of fire. Unique to this family of weapons is its 150-round magazines, which is good for keeping lanes locked down with the M96 SV or for taking down groups of enemies with the M96 C <--- is now Tier 9, updated and called M96-H. M249 Series The M249 series is quite sterotypical for an LMG: moderate accuracy, low damage, and an extremely high rate of fire, 900-1000 rounds per minute, pushing it to the position of one of the highest DPS ratings in the game. While its accuracy remains moderate, it can be quite a handful to control, but missed shots are easily forgotten when destroying enemies from cover with the Mk 46 Mod 0 or on while on the move with the infamous M249 Para. L86A1 Series The L86 series are Assault Rifles that has been repurposed for fire support. Though the rate of fire can be on the moderately slow side, these rifles pride themselves on being the most accurate of the LMGs and having a decent amount of controlability. This combination of damage, accuracy, and stability makes it well-suited for long-range encounters, where it is infamous for taking out unprepared Recons. MG4 Series The MG4 series is a well-rounded series of machineguns sporting remarkably decent statistics in every category; a true jack-of-all-trades light machinegun. However, as common to all well-rounded weapons, it can be edged out in certain situations by any other weapon that is specialized, requiring an MG4 operator to be quite aware of their situation and adapt their tactics appropriately. MG36 Series The MG36 family is another family of Assault Rifles that have been modified to be a light support weapon, similarly to the L86 family. Notably, its heritage means that it is a flexible weapon family with specialized variants, all supporting a mix of good accuracy, damage, and rate of fire at the cost of being slightly harder to control. 6P41 Series The 6P41 family is infamous for its high damage from its 7.62x54mmRmm rounds, but it's incredible damage rate is sorely held back by its extreme weight, low rate of fire, poor accuracy, and tremendous recoil. This combination makes it effective in defending areas at mid-range. Mk 48 Mod 1 The Mk 48 Mod 1 is a modified M249 chambered for 7.62mm rounds. It does less damage than LMGs of similar caliber, but makes up for it with a moderately fast rate of fire and an accuracy on par with 5.56mm LMGs, meaning it can deliver accurate DPS at long ranges. However, it is still extremely heavy and takes a while for the weapon to settle. PKM The PKM is similar to the 6P41, but fires a little faster and is slightly more stable, at the cost of being even more encumbering. It's impressive damage rate is hindered slightly by its only moderate rate of fire, meaning operators need to ensure their first burst is accurate. Type 95 M96-H M240L PKM-H Mk 5-H AK-200 The AK200 light machinegun variant does a little less damage than the 6P41 due to its shorter 7.92x31mm rounds, but holds a high damage-per-second rate due to its faster rate of fire. Unfortunately, this powerhouse is still a huge weight that takes a while to ready and is extremely inaccurate compared to other LMGs. Still, it holds its own in defensive situations, making short work of enemies at close-range. Note: ALL AK200's where updated and are part of legendary gear which can be obtained from mystery boxes.